


>Day 4 (June 11th)

by KidScrappy



Series: Iwaoi weeks 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Oikawa has shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi week June day 4 (June 11th)</p><p>Prompt:<br/>Regrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Day 4 (June 11th)

He's been standing at the front door of the Iwaizumi household for a good fifteen minutes, but he has yet to actually ring the doorbell.

Part of it is the time. He isn't particularly bothered by waking up Iwaizumi at four am, but Iwaizumi-san works long days and needs her rest. He likes to tell himself he's being a considerate friend by not waking them up.

A soft cry escapes from the bundle in his arms, and Oikawa shifts the blankets a little to keep it's contents warm.

The bigger part of it is that he has no idea how to explain to his best friend that he's a teenage father now. He had seriously considered sleeping on a park bench, at least for the night, but autumn is setting in and he can't resist exposing such a young child to the cold. Which is how he has ended up in front of the house of the only person he could think off at four am.

The girl, his daughter, cries again. She must be hungry, not to mention uncomfortable from being carried all over town by a guy who has no idea how to even hold a baby. But the cry gives him the final push he needs to ring the doorbell.

In the dead of night, with the whole neighbourhood asleep, the sound is deafening. A few houses down a dog barks in the backyard in response to the shrill sound. He sways in place, rocking the child, as he waits for a reaction.

It takes two minutes that feel like an eternity for the porchlight to come on. Iwaizumi-san opens the door only a little, swinging it open further when she sees who it is.

"Tooru-kun? What are you..." She trails off when she sees the bundle in his arms and the suitcase at his feet.

"I'm sorry I woke you up this late. Is," Oikawa swallows, "Is Hajime here?"

Iwaizumi-san looks at him with a look he's, over the years, come to associate with scraped knees and lost volleyball matches. The look a mother should have when confronted with her crying child.

"Mom, who is it?" Iwaizumi's voice sounds as it's owner walks down the hall towards the front door. "Did something hap- Oikawa?"

Iwaizumi's look is more confusion than worry, with maybe a little bit of irritation at the hour.

"Good morning, Iwa-chan. I, I didn't know where else to go. Can I stay with you for a few days?" The words are harder to get out then he expected, seeing as nobody has actually asked him just what he's doing here yet.

Iwaizumi seems to be at a loss for words but his mother regains her composure first. She steps outside, clad in only a robe over her nightgown, to lay a hand on his shoulder. 

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need, Tooru." She stands on her toes to press a kiss to Oikawa's forehead, who replies with a choked sob at the intimate gesture. She smiles at him fondly, the way she smiles at her own son before bending down to pick up his suitcase, leaving Oikawa with just the bundle cradled in his arms. "I'll give you two a few minutes, I'll be in the kitchen with some tea when you're ready."

Oikawa nods wordlessly, unable to even begin to find the words to thank her. She places her hand on the side of his face for a brief moment before disappearing inside with his suitcase. Leaving Oikawa to the stares of her son.

"What happened? What's that?" Iwaizumi asks, pointing at the bundle in Oikawa's arms.

He shifts the blankets a little so Iwaizumi can see the child's face, his mouth dropping open.

"Her name is Umeko, she's mine," Oikawa manages to mutter.

"Your what?"

"Daughter." His voice is barely a whisper but from Iwaizumi's reaction he can tell that he heard him. His best friend standing there, in only his sweatpants with eyes as big as saucers, would have been funny to him at any other time.

"When?" Iwaizumi asks. Oikawa wonders just what he means but he can more or less guess.

"She's a month old now,"

"Does she have a mother?"

Oikawa grimaces. "Do you remeber that girl I was dating a while back? Yuki-chan?" Iwaizumi nods. "My parents had one of their parties. They ignored me all evening, Yuki-chan and I had a few drinks. We, we were drunk and I was angry with them so I took her upstairs and," He stops there, the memory not a particularly fond one, but Iwaizumi nods. It's not that hard to fill in the blanks.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. Home, I would guess." He shrugs. "She said she didn't want to be a teenage mother. She was gonna give up Umeko for adoption. I couldn't let her do that Iwa-chan."

He knows there are tears streaming down his cheeks, but it's like he has a hand free to wipe them away. Like he cares about that in the first place.

"I told her I would take care of Umeko, which she agreed with. But my parents," he pauses for a moment to catch his breath. "My parents said that she wasn't welcome, not unless I married Yuki-chan. And I didn't want to do that, she wouldn't want to either."

A few drops fall from his chin to land on Umeko's forehead, causing her to wake up.

"So they kicked you out," Iwaizumi finishes for him, not even asking.

"So they kicked us out. I'm so sorry Iwa-chan, I know I should have told you but how could I? I fucked up so bad this time." The tears no longer fall silently, heavy sobs making Oikawa's shoulders shudder as he hunches over the child in his arms. The crying jostling Umeko enough to make her cry as well, in sync with her father.

Oikawa stands there for a few seconds, feeling utterly alone except for the girl in his arms. But then he feels a steady, strong arm wrap around his shoulder. It's companion resting along his side and back.

"You didn't fuck up, you did what you thought was right and you did it well. I'm glad you came here," Iwaizumi whispers against his temple and it's all Oikawa can take before completely breaking down. He unwraps one hand from holding his daughter, making sure she's safe between both their chests, so he can clutch at Iwaizumi's back and cry on his best friend's shoulder for the first time since they were children.

It's Umeko's cries that eventually forces them apart, leaving Oikawa to rock her and humming softly to calm her down.

"I think she's hungry. There's some formula in my suitcase..."

"I'm sure mom can help you with that," Iwaizumi says. He leans over and moves the blankets a little out of his way so he can finally get a good look at his best friend's daughter.

"She looks like you," he says, fingertips brushing over Umeko's soft, chubby cheek.

Oikawa laughs. "She does, doesn't she? A lot cuter though." It's probably the first time he's ever admitted to anything being cuter than he is. But as he smiles down at her with a fond look on his face he knows it to be true.

Iwaizumi lifts his hand from Umeko's cheek to Oikawa's, his rough thumb wiping away the tears still streaming down them.

"Let's get you inside and give you both something to drink then," Iwaizumi says, steering Oikawa inside with a hand between his shoulderblades. "I'm sure mom will want to meet Umeko, she alsways said she wanted to have a grandchild." 

Oikawa hiccups a laugh as he toes off his shoes to follow his best friend into the house he has visited more times than he can imagine. And when they find Iwaizumi-san in the kitchen, tea already on the table and in the middle of preparing a bottle for Umeko, Oikawa figures he can't have fucked up too bad. As long as they are here to care about him he may even be alright.


End file.
